When You Love Someone Else
by butterflygirl12
Summary: Tag to 7x08. What I think could've been what Michael and Fiona were thinking after he pulled her out of the building.


When You Love Someone Else

A/N: Okay so after last night's squealing and crying scene, I came up with an idea of a new little one shot of the thoughts of Michael and Fiona. I love reviews but don't beg, so if you want to, reviews are much appreciated. As for my other story, New Life, I will update tomorrow. I had a little accident but I won't go into details, but I am back.

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, don't own them, wish I did…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Michael got Fi out of the building and into the backseat of the charger, he slid in and rested her head on his lap. He had come close to losing her _**again, **_the third time in six months. He loves her and would never stop so him being the one to put her in danger each time hurt even worse. _**Carlos **_doesn't put her in danger. _**Carlos **_didn't break her heart too many times to count. _**Carlos**_ hadn't done anything wrong, yet Michael hated him more than he ever thought possible. He hates that she is with Carlos and he has to pretend to have feelings for Sonya.

He stroked her hair, smiling slightly when she unconsciously leaned into his touch. He missed touching her and holding her and her reciprocating the feelings. He missed so many things, things he hadn't realized he wanted until it was stolen. He missed Nate; he missed having Sam and Jesse being able to look at him without pity in their eyes. He missed clients, Carlitos, his mother's nagging to see him, but most of all he missed Fiona.

He continued to stroke her hair, not noticing Sam smirking at him, just reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms again. Sam and Jesse exchanged a look as if both saying: _It always was each other…_

Fiona felt a warm pressure on her hand and realized it was another hand. She immediately knew by the calloused feel _whose _hand it was. She figured he had saved her. Like he always **did**, like he always **would.** She kept her eyes closed and steadied her breathing, letting him believe she was still unconscious. She hadn't felt him hold her hand in a year, not counting the time he held her hand to save her from falling, and she forgot how her hand fit perfectly in his, unlike Carlos, who when held her hand, made it feel unnatural.

It seemed to be the same with her life. She and Michael fit perfectly together, knowing what the other needed before they even asked, and while she cared for Carlos, they weren't a perfect fit.

She had missed Michael more than she could let on. How would it be if he came back and she was waiting for him, acting as if he could run off and be gone for nine months? She was trying to prove to him that she could move on, though now it seems she was trying to prove to herself that she could. Madeline's words came back to her as she remembered two conversations: one from a few days ago and one from years ago. Madeline had said that she _cared _for Carlos, but on many occasions over the years, implied and told her how she and Michael _loved_ each other, and she had a point. Fiona knew as soon as she woke up, he would let go of her hand and give her space she didn't want, but needed to make it seem as if she did.

After a while, she knew he was getting more and more worried by the second, so she opened her eyes and felt her release her hand.

She looked up at him and hoarsely asked "Michael?"

"Hey…" he said softly.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a few hours."

"Hemet?"

"He's going to be ok. We got him the antidote in time." He said looking at her with all the love and emotion he could manage.

She noticed his gauze-wrapped hand and held it up asking "What's this?"

"Nothing…" he said, pulling away his hand, both missing the feeling of the other.

"You got me outta there. I didn't think I was going to get out." She sighed before continuing "Thank you."

"You would've done the same." He stated simply.

It was right then, as she saw the love in his eyes and silently seemed to communicate back in a way only they could, she realized she needed to break things off with Carlos and soon. She couldn't string him along like that, knowing her heart belonged to someone else and wasn't about to be stolen. It was like Michael once said "You don't marry someone when you love somebody else." She thanked God she at least wasn't engaged.

She just couldn't be with someone when she loved someone else.


End file.
